Nanny For A Day
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Por que ese día aprendió...A no juzgar un libro por su portada


_Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Babysitter for one day"

* * *

Autor: _Rumiko No Haru_

Frase: _"Cordura dices... Para empezar no recuerdo haber tenido nunca algo tan inútil"_

_"Humor!Fic" _para el grupo de facebook _"LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán"_

* * *

**A** veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan buena persona, ya que en momentos las personas abusaban de su amabilidad. A tal grado que en momentos no podía pronunciar un liberador y maravilloso "no". Eso le había sucedido hoy. Paso una mano por sus cabellos rosas y suspiró.

Aún se preguntaba como ella Sakura Haruno, reconocida como una de las mejores médicos había llegado hasta ese puesto de niñera. Cerro los ojos tratando de no frustrarse y no desquitar su ira la cual ella misma había provocado con el pequeño rubio que se encontraba a lado suyo. No podía evitar mirarlo, estaba...curiosito.

Sonrió sinceramente. Estaba muy callado desde que habían salido del hospital y tenía una cara de que no se soportaba a si mismo. Durante todo el viaje en metro no le había dirigido la palabra. ¿Cuál era su nombre?...¿Naruko? ó ¿Noruto?

–¡Hey!–le hablo al pequeño, el cual voltio a verla.–¿Cómo te llamas?–le preguntó de una manera no muy amable.

–Naruto.

Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro, antes de pasarse una mano por su corto cabello. Que podría hablar con un niño de 5 años. Ella no tenía experiencia alguna con los niños, es más no planeaba ni tener hijos. ¿Para qué? sólo serían un estorbo en su difícil y llena de ocupaciones vida.

Se dio cuenta de que faltaba poquito para llegar así que tomo la pequeña mano de Naruto y se pusieron en la puerta para salir. A los minutos se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Bajaron tranquilamente, ella lo guiaba entre las personas para no perderlo de vista. Sakura iba un poco distraida y de un momento a otro sintió como una pequeña mano hacía que se detuvieran, miro hacía abajo y vio como Naruto observaba un puesto de dulces que estaba en la estación. Soltó una risa baja y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, pero Naruto parecía no querer hacerlo.

–¿Pero que...–Naruto la interrumpió.

–Sakura-chan–empezó a dudar pero después de unos segundos hablo–Quiero un dulce, por favor–preguntó haciendo unos ojos que derritieron su corazón inmediatamente. Sabía que a un niño que le gustaban esas cosas, no quería tener problemas así que si el niño quería dulces, tendría dulces.

–Está bien.

El pequeño sonrió y empezó a correr rápidamente hacía el pequeño puesto. Sakura inmediatamente lo empezó a seguir con cuidado de no caerse con sus tacones.

–¡Naruto!–gritó molesta, ¿pero qué le pasaba a ese niño? podía simplemente esperar un momento. Cuando lo alcanzo estaba dispuesta a regañarlo.

–¡Sakura-chan! quiero esto–pidió el rubio, enseñándole el "pequeño" puño de dulces que tenía en sus manos.

–¿No te hará daño? son muchos–dijo Sakura, bueno ella no era Nutriologa. Sabía que comer Azúcar y carbohidratos eran malos, pero era sólo un niño. Ellos siempre comen dulces ¿qué malo podía pasar?

–No, Oka-san siempre me da en la hora de la comida ¡de veras!–Sakura rió ante lo ultimo dicho.

–Te creeré.

Saco la cartera de su bolso, no sin antes preguntarle a la chica que atendía cuando era. Tomó la cantidad y se lo dio. Agarro de nuevo la mano de Naruto y salieron de la estación.

Sería un muy largo día

* * *

Abrió la puerta y metió a Naruto en seguida. El pequeño andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los dulces que le había comprado. Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en el armario. Tsunade le había dado una mochila de Clifford donde venían todas las cosas que el niño necesitaría durante todo el día.

Su reloj de pared marcaba la 1:00 pm. tenía todo un día por delante. Era viernes así que le tocaban hacer las compras, ir con Ino, después ir a la lavandería y al final ver su telenovela favorita. Sus planes no cambiarían. Naruto la acompañaría.

Se sentó en el sillón más grande de su sala, Naruto dejo sus dulces en la mesa mientras los miraba como si fueran oro. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, dándole más acceso a la pequeña mesa de centro.

–Sakura-chan ¿quieres dulces?–preguntó sin despegar la vista de su "tesoro".

–No Naruto, estoy a dieta–aclaró. El rubio se encogió de hombros y comenzo a devorar las golosinas como si no hubiera mañana. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca había visto a un niño comer así.

–Naruto...come más despacio–dijo. Naruto voltio la cabeza lentamente y enseño los dientes como un perro.–Sí tú quieres, obviamente–exclamó nerviosa, mientras se pegaba más al sillón. ¡Dios! ¿dónde estaba el Naruto dulce e inocente?

Suspiró, debía cambiarse. Camino hasta su habitación, en cuanto entro se dio cuenta de que a su casa le faltaba un poco de limpieza. ¡Bah! ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Se dirigió a su armario, saco un pantalón desgastado y una blusa que había comprado en una barata. Se agarro el cabello en una cola de caballo. Se miro en el espejo, tratando de no agarrar un peine y hacerlo añicos._ ¿Por qué Dios? _preguntó mirando al techo. No pudo evitar palpar su el cuerpo, no tenía nada ¡nada! estaba plana por delante y por atrás. Y que decir de su enorme frente la cual la hacía parecer un troll, su pelo rosa tan raro y su nariz estaba tan chica que parecía que necesitarian un lupa para poder observarla.

Quería llorar, pero un ruido la hizo despertar de sus auto-criticas. Provenía de la sala, pareció como si hubieran roto algo. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta con cuidado de que sus pisadas no se escucharan. La abrió lentamente, asomo la cabeza para mirar algo. Pero de repente...

–Sakura-chan ¡atrapa esto!–voltio hacía enfrente y sintió como algo le golpeaba en la cara. Puso una mano en su rostro para sentir lo que le había aventado. Era un pedazo de algo asquerosamente desconocido.

–¡Pero que rayos!–exclamó totalmente molesta, Naruto sólo empezó a reír para después lanzarle de nuevo una de esas cosas asquerosas ¿ de donde las había sacado?–¡Tú!–grito mientras señalaba a Naruto con el dedo.

–Maldito niño del demonio ¿quién te crees?–Sakura estaba decidida a darle un buena regañiza. Corrió hasta la sala, la cual se encontraba embarrada de chocolate y otras cosas irreconocibles. Se regaño a si misma al recordar que alguno niños no debían comer muchos dulces ya que se hacían más imperactivos de lo que eran. ¡Dios no esperaba que fuera tan horrible!

En uno de los sofás miro a "Bebé" su mascota. La cual se encontraba escondida en la esquina del cuarto. Se iba acercar, la voz de Naruto la hizo voltear y dar un brinco de susto.

–Muere monstruo infernal ¡te mataré con mi rayo láser!–Naruto tomó un paraguas que se encontraba detrás de un sillón. Para simular que tenía una "arma mortal" en sus manos.

A Sakura eso si le dio miedo, que tal si le pegaba en la cabeza y moría ¡soltera y sin conocer al amor de su vida!

–¡Naruto detente!–ordenó pero al niño le entro por una oreja y le salio por la otra. Seguía amenazándola con su "arma" eso era bastante peligroso. Se acerco decidida al niño y le quito el paraguas de un estirón. Naruto la miro con los ojos empañados. No pudo evitar sentir ternura ante aquel acto.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Lo iba hacer, pero todo dio un giro cuando sintió una patada en la pierna, provocando por el dolor, irse para abajo y caer en el piso mientras sobaba su pierna.

–¡Eres mala Sakura-chan! me vengaré–aclaró, alzando el puño dándole un toque dramática a la escena. Le saco la lengua y corrió hasta la puerta.

Alguna lágrimas salían de los ojos de la mujer. Naruto si que tenía fuerza, no debió haber ignorado el poder de ese mocoso. Tenía que atraparlo y dejarlo en una esquina por unas cuantas horas para que aprendiera su merecido.

Voltio hacía atrás y lo que miro no le gustaba para nada. Naruto estaba abriendo la puerta decidido a salir.

–¿A dónde vas?–le preguntó tratando de levantarse.

–Lejos de ti ¡bruja!–salió de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Sakura sintió un escalofrío en su columna al recordar las palabras dichas por su jefa...

Escuchame bien Sakura. Sí algo le pasa a Naruto, un golpe, rasguño u otras cosas me las pagaras muy caro ¡entendido!

Debía atrapar ese renacuajo. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacía la salida evitando no caer con el desastre que había hecho un niño de 5 años. No pudo evitar sentirse la más inútil de las personas al no poder cuidar a Naruto. Miro hacía los lados y supo que no debía de estar muy lejos. Ya que vivía en un barrio muy pequeño y seguro. En donde el mocoso no correría mucho peligro, o eso es lo que ella esperaba.

Camino directo por esa calle, mirando las esquinas y tratar de controlar su respiración. ¿Qué tal sí lo secuestraban? o aún peor ¿se lo llevaban y lo vendían al circo? tenía que ser sincera nunca había visto a un niño con bigotes y cara de diablillo.

Miro en las casas haber si no veía el cabello rubio, pero no lograba ver nada. De una momento se empezó a desesperar más de lo que estaba. Quería encontrarlo, no le diría nada sólo esperaba que estuviera bien. Naruto era bueno e inocente. Todo alguna vez habían hecho travesuras incluida ella.

Respiró profundamente y trato de controlar todo lo que sentía. Lo mejor era llamar a Ino para que la ayudara a buscarlo. No traía su celular así que tendría regresar a su casa, tomar su celular, llamar a Ino y esperar media hora para que la chica rubia llegara diciendole que estaba muy ocupada mientras tapaba aquellas marcas asquerosas que tenía en su cuello. Siempre que tenía una emergencia la rubia llegaba en un estado muy...inapropiado. Lo mejor sería que lo hiciera por su cuenta.

Trato de pensar en las partes donde un niño se metería en aquel sitio, estaba un pequeño parque. Tal vez ahí estaba jugando con otros niños. Se dirigió al lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

* * *

Sakura busco con la mirada a Naruto, a lo lejos cerca de los juegos logro mirar una cabellera rubia. ¿Sería él? tenía que serlo. Dios tuvo que escucharla.

Se acerco casi corriendo tratando de no caerse, era muy torpe en ese tipo de espacios. Cuando casi iba a llegar al sitio, sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna. Voltio su cabeza hacía atras y miro 5 caritas la cual la miraban de una forma no muy agradable...

–¡A ella!–gritó el niño glotón y todo se aventarón hacía ella.

–¡Alejense de mi!–pese a que los golpes no le dolían los niños le daban un poco de asco.–¡Sueltenme duendes del mal!–exclamó de manera desesperada. Trato de quitarselos de las piernas pero lo único que logro fue caerse en el pasto. Sentía que quería hechar fuego por la boca. ¿Por qué todas esas cosas le pasaban a ella?

Encuanto la soltaran se las pagarían...

De un momento a otro sintió como como alguien le quitaba de encima a los mountruos, lograba ver la sombra de aquella persona ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte y supo que sería su salvador.

Trato de mirarlo bien y su desilución fue de lo peor. No era su "salvador" ni mucho menos. Era Sasuke su feo y molesto vecino.

–No piensas levantarte–dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada fría y al mismo tiempo burlona. Sakura iba a contestarle como era debido. Pero sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer antes. Voltió a ver a los niños que se encontraban a lado de aquel hombre y supo que tenía que hacerlos pagar. Se levanto como si el contacto quemara y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se iba a ventar a ellos pero Sasuke la detuvo.

–¡Sueltame maldito, ahorita mismo tendran su merecido!–trato de soltarse.–¡Me las pagaran, no saldran vivos de aquí!

–Sakura ten un poco de cordura, son unos niños–trato de calmarla.

–¡Cordura dices... Para empezar no recuerdo haber tenido nunca algo tan inútil!–Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa burlona y ella lo miró tratando de matarlo con la mirada.

Observo a los niños los cuales se reían a sus costillas y le sacaban las lengua. ¡Malditos niños! ¡maldito trabajo! ¡maldita su suerte!

Desdé ese ese día supo que por más que quisiera, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Lo se...es una pesima historia. Creo que no debí meterme al concurso, pero ya que. Tenía que cumplir. Se que no es perfecto, pero espero que las criticas no sean tan duras. Tengo muchas fallas, pero por mi pereza no pude editarlo muy bien.

_Rumiko No Haru_


End file.
